Story Of Kyuhyun
by mymy0486
Summary: ketika kyuhyun ... sedih.. ditinggal kan kekasih tersayang nya.   KYUHYUN X ...  not YAOI and staright..   ff kegalauan author.. RnR please.. :D


Title : story.. Of kyuhyun.  
>Cast :<br>-cho kyuhyun.  
>-park jung soo (leeteuk)<br>Genre : humor.. (Humor-humor gatot.. Kaga bisa ngelucu saya..)

Discalimer : kyuhyun hanya milik tuhan tapi eunhyuk hanya milik saya :P ini semua dari atas sampai bawah kyuhyun POV ok  
>Bisa menyebabkan mulas-mulas, muntah-muntah.. Karena.. Ilfiel sama cerita nya.<p>

Summary.. :

Ketika kyuhyun bercerita.

Happy read.

KYUHYUN POV.

Mungkin ini saat nya untuk kita berpisah..  
>Hari-hari sudah kita lewat dengan sangat bahagia.<br>Siang malam.. Kita lewati berdua hanya berdua.  
>Aku mengingat kembali saat aku sedang berdua dengan nya<p>

[Flashback]

Pada saat itu.. Aku sedang tidur-tiduran bersama dia.  
>"Ya.. Kau tahu.. Sejak aku melihat mu aku sudah mulai jatuh cinta degan mu." Aku berkata sambil mengusap bagian sensitive nya. Aku tersenyum.. Senang telah melakukan nya.<br>"Kau adalah yang paling terindah.. Dari yang terindah.." Aku kembali mengusap bagian yang selalu.. Membuat ku tergoda.  
>"Kau.. Hahaha aku sangat.. Ahh.. Aku malu mengatakan nya.." Ia hanya diam saja aku mengatakan seperti itu.<br>"Ayo kita mulai.. Chagy.."  
>Malam itu pun dimulai dengan indah.<p>

[Flashback off]

Kau tahu.. Dia adalah.. Sesuatu yang paling sempurna di hidupku..  
>Sesuatu yang paling indah.<br>Aku tidak bisa melepaskan nya..  
>Aku.. Hiks.. Hiks..<br>Aku sudahh jatuh cinta dengan nya.  
>Tetapi takdir berkata lain terhadap ku.<br>Dan aku pun kembali mengingat masa-masa ku berdua dengan nya

[Flashback]

Aku datang kedalam kamar ku.. Sambil membawa sesuatu yang bisa membuat nya senang.  
>"Heyy.. Chagy.. "<br>Cup..  
>Aku mencium nya dibagian keningnya. Hahaha bagian itupun sangat menggoda ku.<br>"Chagy mianhae.. Aku lama datang.. " Aku memasang.. Wajah memelas, dan akupun memasang Sesuatu untuk nya.. Sesuatu yang selalu membuat ia bisa menemani ku.  
>"Chagy... Hemm kau ingin kita sampai jam berapa?.." Aku mengusap kembali bagian sensitive nya itu.<br>"Mwo? Jam 3? Hahahaha ayo jika kau mau.."

[Flashback off]

Aku.. Hiks.. Aku.. Mungkin kau berfikir aku ini terlalu lebay.. Tetapi bagaimana jika kau.. Akan ditinggal kan dengan kekasih mu..  
>Sedih kah..? Ya kau pasti akan sedih.. Begitu pun yang aku rasakan.. Memang sih ini adalah kebodohan ku..<p>

[Flashback]

Saat itu aku sedang.. Makan malam berdua dengan nya, meski hanya didepan TV.  
>Ia duduk disamping ku.<br>"Hahaha chagy.. Lihat.. Wanita itu sangat lucu.. Di film"aku menujuk-nunjuk flim yang sedang aku putar.  
>"Ya kenapa hanya diam saja.. ? Chagy.."<br>Saat tangan ku.. Ingin memegang nya.. Tangan ku menyenggol gelas yang ada dimeja . Membuat semua yang ada dikarpet basah. Dan. Tepat nya kami berdua sedang duduk di karpet.  
>BYURR..<br>"TIDAAKKKKK..." Aku berteriak sekencang-kencang nya membuat hyung-hyung ku.. Terbangun semua..  
>"Kyu.. Waeyo?.." Leeteuk hyung datang dengan muka tergesa-gesa. "Ne waeyo kyu?" Hyung-hyung ku.. Semua bertanya kepada ku tetapi.. Pandangan mata ku kosong. .lurus kedepan dan Aku tidak bisa lagi mendengar apapun pertanyaan yang dilontarkan hyung-hyung ku, aku terlalu shock.<p>

[Flashback off]

Tetapi bagaimana pun juga ini untuk kebaikan mu chagy..  
>Jika tidak cepat diselesaikan.. Aku tidak akan bisa bersama-sama lagi dengan mu..<br>Aku pun menciumi.. Nya.. Dari atas sampai bawah.. Aku tidak tega membiarkan nya tetapi aku harus ikhla-

"WOYY KYUHYUN... JADI KAGA LU NGEBENERIN PSP LU.." Leeteuk hyung berteriak dari dalam ruangan reparisi PSP.  
>"Yahh HYUNG TUNGGU NGAPA.. GUA kan lagi bikin perpisahan terakhir. buat pacar gue tersayang PSP maksud gue.."<p>

"Chagy.. Hanya satu hari.. Kau ditempat reparasi.. PSP, nanti aku akan menjemput mu kembali.. "  
>Muaachh..<p>

Dan itulah cerita ku dengan pacar ku PSP. Semoga kalian terharu dengan cerita ku ne..

Tunnggu cerita ku kembali ne..

TBC or END ?

Mianhae gajee saya soal nya lagi pengen nge gaje-gaje ria..

Don't bash.. Ok jika ada yang berkenaan boleh kok coment


End file.
